Renovierung und ihre Folgen
by Rebilein
Summary: Rans Zimmer wird renoviert. Was darüberhinaus noch passiert, lest ihr hier


Titel: Renovierungen und ihre Folgen

Teil: 1/1

Serie: Weiß Kreuz

Autor: Rebi

eMail: sora151085 at lycos.de

Homepage: www.rebisworld.de.vu

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Zucker, Shounen-Ai

Pairing: Ran/Omi

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir ;; leider...

Widmung: Für mein Kaoru-chan! Als kleines Burzeltagsgeschenk - Ich hoffe, es gefällt dia ..

Renovierungen und ihre Folgen

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, blickte sich verschlafen um und wusste plötzlich, dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer geschlafen hatte. Doch wer hatte denn Poster von Sängerinnen und Bands an der Wand hängen?

Ran überlegte. Yohji hatte vermutlich nur Poster aus dem Playboy aufgehängt. Außerdem würde er dessen Zimmer auch nur im äußersten Notfall betreten. Bei Ken hingen nur Fußball-Poster an den Wänden. Also konnte es nur Omis Zimmer sein, in welchem er sich jetzt befand.

Und tatsächlich tauchte dessen Gesicht genau in diesem Moment in seinem Blickfeld auf.

"Bist du endlich wach?", fragte er lächelnd.

"Wie spät ist es? Was ist passiert?", fragte der Rothaarige verwirrt und setzte sich auf. Sein Kopf tat weh und er konnte sich komischerweise an fast nichts mehr erinnern, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war.

"Es ist halb elf. Ich hab dich schlafen lassen, weil du gestern so fertig warst und einfach auf der Couch eingeschlafen bist", erklärte Omi und lächelte süß. "Yohji hat dich gestern ziemlich abgefüllt.", fügte er kichernd hinzu.

"Nicht so laut...", nuschelte Ran leise und verzog das Gesicht. "Kannst du mir ne Aspirin holen und mir dann erklären, warum Yohji mich abgefüllt hat?"

"Klar", lächelte das Chibi und tapste sofort ins Bad. Da er schon geahnt hatte, dass Ran ziemlich heftige Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde, hatte er das Zimmer abgedunkelt gelassen, wofür der Ältere ihm dankbar war.

"Hier", meinte Omi, war mit einer Aspirin-Tablette und einem Glas Wasser zurück.

Sofort stürzte Ran sich das helfende Mittelchen hinunter, legte sich wieder hin. "Kann ich hier liegen bleiben?", fragte er leise, hatte einen Arm über die Augen gelegt.

"Wenn du möchtest. Ich muss aber am PC arbeiten, noch ein paar Sachen für die Schule... Wenn es dich nicht stört, dann kannst du gern hier bleiben."

Ran nickte, hatte schon wieder die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin.

Omi lächelte nur, setzte sich an den PC und machte diesen an.

Während der PC hochfuhr, holte er sich noch etwas zu trinken und was zum Knabbern, denn ohne ging es wirklich nicht und begann dann mit seiner Arbeit.

---

Es dauerte einige Stunden bis Ran wieder wach wurde. Sein Kopf tat nun glücklicherweise nicht mehr weh, doch er fand, dass er schrecklich nach Alkohol roch.

Omi saß schon lange nicht mehr am PC, war nun in der Küche um das Futter für die Raubtiere Ken und Yohji vorzubereiten.

Leicht lächelnd betrachtete Ran nun das Zimmer. Es war fast so wie ein Kinderzimmer. Irgendetwas musste man doch tun können.

Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn es mal umgestaltet wurde.

Kurz streckte er sich, stand langsam auf und tapste in sein Zimmer, wobei er ganz vergessen hatte, dass dies gerade umgestaltet wurde und im Moment komplett leer geräumt war.

Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte er im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch geschlafen, was nicht sonderlich bequem gewesen war und er hoffte, dass sein Zimmer bald fertig wurde.

Seufzend ging er hinunter in das kleine Zimmer, das bisher nie gebraucht worden war und in dem nun seine Klamotten und andere Sachen lagen. Schnell suchte er sich frische Klamotten heraus und bemerkte nicht, dass sich Omi hinter ihn gestellt hatte.

"Wie geht es dir? Sind die Kopfschmerzen weg?", fragte er leise.

Ran schreckte hoch, blickte Omi an. "Ach du bist's... Schleich dich nicht so an, ja? Hast mich erschreckt."

"War keine Absicht", lächelte Omi.

Der Rothaarige nickte. "Schon gut. Mir geht's besser und die Kopfschmerzen sind weg."

"Schön. Möchtest du was zu essen? Ich hab Sushi gemacht", lächelte der Kleinere.

"Vielleicht später. Ich möchte mich duschen gehen. Und nächstes Mal... bitte, halt Yohji davon ab, wenn er mich wieder abfüllen will."

Omi kicherte. "Ich versuch's, aber du weißt wie stur Yohji bei so was sein kann."

"Ja, ich weiß... Halt ihn trotzdem davon ab."

"Ist gut. Wenn du Hunger hast, dann komm in die Küche. Ich stell dir was zurück."

"Danke", meinte Ran und blickte das Chibi an. "Ach ja und wenn mein Zimmer fertig ist, kommt deins dran. Du brauchst endlich mal ein Zimmer, das zu deinem Alter passt."

"Aber... Ich fühle mich wohl in meinem Zimmer..."

"Du bist aber kein kleines Kind mehr, du brauchst jetzt ein Zimmer, das ein bisschen erwachsener wirkt."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

"Ja, meine ich."

Omi lächelte. "Gut. Dann ist mein Zimmer als nächstes dran."

Ran nickte. "Und jetzt möchte ich duschen."

"Natürlich", kicherte der Jüngere und ging wieder in die Küche, gerade früh genug um noch rechtzeitig ein paar Sushirollen zu retten, da Ken und Yohji in die Kühe gestürmt waren und sich hungrig am Essen vergriffen.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verzog sich Ran ins obere Bad zum Duschen und kam nach etwa 10 Minuten in die Küche hinunter.

Yohji und Ken hatten ein Chaos hinterlassen und sich dann wieder frisch gestärkt in den Laden verzogen.

Omi war gerade dabei den Tisch abzuräumen, als Ran in der Tür erschien.

"Ah, da bist du ja. Ich konnte uns noch was retten", grinste der Junge und holte zwei kleinere Teller aus dem Schrank und einen größeren mit einigen Sushirollen aus dem Kühlschrank, stellte alles auf den Tisch. "Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger", fügte er leicht unsicher dazu, als er Rans Blick sah.

Dieser schwieg einige Zeit, setzte sich dann an den Tisch. "Haben wir noch Kaffee da?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

"Nein, aber ich kann dir welchen machen. Ist kein Problem."

Ran nickte. "Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht."

Der Blonde nickte, setzte schnell eine Kanne Kaffee auf und holte dann noch zwei Tassen.

Während er Ran den Rücken zudrehte, hatte der sich bereits zwei Sushi vom Teller geklaut und aß diese nun.

Als Omi dies sah, lächelte er. "Schmeckt's?"

"Recht gut", meinte Ran, wollte ihn nicht zu sehr loben, da dies einfach nicht zu ihm passte. Tatsächlich aber waren die Sushi ausgezeichnet und Ran hätte gern mehr davon gegessen.

"Freut mich", grinste der andere, setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen.

"Hör mal... Wenn du willst, dann kannst du bei mir schlafen solange dein Zimmer renoviert wird. Die Couch ist doch unbequem."

Ran nickte. "Das schon, aber warum bietest du mir das an?", wollte er leise wissen.

"Na ja... du hast so friedlich geschlafen, als du bei mir im Zimmer warst... Kann aber natürlich auch sein, dass es vom Alkohol kam..."

Der Rothaarige blinzelte. "Nein... nicht vom Alkohol...", nuschelte er und blickte vor sich auf den Tisch. "Und danke... Ich nehme das Angebot gern an, wenn ich wirklich nicht störe."

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. "Du störst nicht. Und mein Bett ist groß genug", meinte er und freute sich.

"Ich soll in deinem Bett schlafen?", fragte Ran leicht überrascht.

"Klaro. Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du auf dem Sofa bei mir schläfst. Das ist genauso unbequem wie das Sofa im Wohnzimmer."

"Da ist was dran...", meinte der andere und Omi grinste.

"Ich glaub, der Kaffee ist fertig.", meinte er schließlich und stand auf, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine aus und holte die Kanne, sowie Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch, füllte die eine Tasse ganz, die andere nur Dreiviertels voll.

"Hier", lächelte Omi und strahlte Ran an, welcher sich gerade fragte, wie man nur so unglaublich schöne blaue Augen haben konnte.

Leicht verwirrt blickte er Omi schließlich an, war gerade leicht in Gedanken versunken. "Wie?"

"Dein Kaffee...", kicherte dieser und schob ihm die Tasse hin.

"Ah... danke", nickte der andere, nahm einen kleinen Schluck. "Schmeckt gut", lächelte er schließlich leicht.

Omi blinzelte. Bisher hatte er Ran nie so lächeln sehen. Wie schön er dabei aussah, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

"Du solltest öfters lächeln", meinte er schließlich und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Hab ich denn einen Grund dazu?", wollte der andere wissen und sah Omi fragend an.

"Ich weiß ja nicht... Könnte ja sein."

Ran schüttelte nur den Kopf, aß dann mit Omi zusammen den Teller leer.

---

Nachdem sie gemeinsam die Küche in Ordnung gebracht hatten, renovierte Ran sein Zimmer weiter und Omi arbeitete an seiner Schulaufgabe.

---

Am Abend traf man sich wieder in der Küche. Ken und Yohji erzählten den beiden anderen, was im Laden passiert war, doch Ran hörte nicht zu. Er beobachtete Omi, wie er sich scheinbar für das Erzählte interessierte, ab und zu auflachte, wenn Ken oder Yohji etwas Witziges erzählten.

---

Nach dem Abendessen beschlossen Ken und Yohji ins Bett zu gehen, da sie vom Arbeiten recht müde waren. Omi und Ran wollten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen und den Spielfilm schauen, der am Abend im Fernsehen laufen sollte.

Also holte sich Omi eine Tüte Chips und eine Flasche Eistee, damit er nicht verhungerte und verdurstete und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Ran gesellte sich zu ihm, übernahm die Fernbedienung und suchte nach dem Sender.

---

Endlich fing der Film an und Omi knusperte bereits fleißig Chips.

Der Rothaarige lächelte, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Irgendwie mochte er es gern, wenn Omi in seiner Nähe war. Bei ihm konnte er sich immer gut entspannen. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich wohl bei ihm. Vermutlich war das mitunter ein Grund, warum er in der Nacht und am Morgen so gut geschlafen hatte.

Lächelnd betrachtete er den futternden Jungen, nahm ihm dann einfach die Chipstüte weg. "Knabber hier nicht alles alleine weg. Ich will auch was.", meinte er und griff in die Tüte.

Omi guckte ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an, rutschte dann näher zu Ran und lächelte. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch mitknabbern willst, dann hätte ich dir gleich was angeboten."

"Macht nichts", meinte Ran und strich dem Jüngeren leicht über die Haare, legte den Arm hinten auf die Rückenlehne hinter Omi und blickte wieder nach vorn auf den Bildschirm.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl für den Jüngeren, so nah bei Ran zu sitzen. Dieser hatte ihn bisher nie so nah an sich heran gelassen, außer kurz nachdem Aya gestorben war. Doch da hätte er sich wohl an jeden, der ihm Trost spenden konnte, geklammert. Schon damals hatte er bei Omi im Bett geschlafen und Omi hatte sich immer mehr in den anderen verliebt. Aber ob Ran ihn auch mochte wusste er nicht und irgendwie hatte er Angst etwas zu sagen, da er nichts kaputt machen wollte.

Stumm seufzend schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Warum war das alles nur so kompliziert?

Der Film war irgendwie überhaupt nicht spannend und so schaffte es der blonde Junge auch nicht, lange wach zu bleiben, döste schließlich ein und rutschte mit seinem Oberkörper zu Ran, wo er mit dem Kopf auf dessen Brust liegen blieb und schließlich richtig einschlief.

Ran blickte erst leicht überrascht auf den Jungen hinab, lächelte dann aber und legte sanft seinen Arm richtig um die schmalen Schultern.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, denn war er froh, dass Omi bei ihm war. Er hatte ihm damals so geholfen als Aya starb, was ihm selbst jetzt, ein Jahr danach, noch die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie hatte einfach aufgehört zu atmen, hatte sich nicht mal von ihm verabschiedet. Aber sicher war es besser so, da sie sonst nur unnötig gelitten hätte.

Sanft drückte er Omi an sich, zog dessen süßen Duft ein und drückte kurz auf die Fernbedienung und drehte damit die Lautstärke herunter, damit Omi besser schlafen konnte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde saßen sie so da, bis Ran schließlich ebenfalls müde wurde. Nachdem er den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte, nahm er den Jüngeren sanft auf den Arm, wunderte sich, wie leicht dieser war und brachte ihn hinauf in dessen Zimmer, legte ihn aufs Bett.

Kurz überlegte er noch, ob er das Angebot wirklich annehmen sollte, betrachtete Omi noch einmal und lächelte dann.

Er hatte ihn schon immer gemocht, den süßen Jungen, der alle in seinen Bann zog. Und genau aus diesem Grund nahm er das Angebot wirklich an.

Leise schloss er die Zimmertür, setzte sich dann aufs Bett und begann Omi auszuziehen, wurde leicht rot, als er die weiche, zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte.

Als der Blonde schließlich nur noch eine Boxershorts anhatte, deckte er ihn zu, zog sich dann selbst bis auf die Shorts aus und krabbelte zu Omi unter die Decke, betrachtete ihn beim Schlafen.

Es war einfach schön mit anzusehen, wie der Junge schlief, leise seufzte und sich schließlich an den warmen Körper neben sich schmiegte, was Ran wieder die Röte auf die Wangen trieb.

Kurz hatte er das Gefühl, dass er so gar nicht schlafen würde können, doch dann übermannte ihm Morpheus und brachte ihn ebenfalls ins Traumland.

---

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet und Omi wachte gegen halb neun auf, wusste im ersten Moment, was los war und blickte dann neben sich auf Ran. Sofort wurde er rot, als er den anderen so neben sich liegen sah, dieser ihn auch noch näher an sich zog.

"Ran...", nuschelte er leise, schmiegte sich dann aber mit Herzklopfen an den anderen und lächelte leicht.

"Was denn?", fragte dieser in die aufgekommene Stille, wodurch Omi zusammenzuckte.

"Du bist wach?", fragte der Jüngere und sah hinauf zu des anderen Gesicht.

Langsam öffnete Ran die Augen, sah in zwei glitzernde, blaue Kristalle und nickte lächelnd. "Natürlich. Meinst du ich bin so ein Langschläfer wie du?", schmunzelte er.

Omis Wangen wurden noch röter und schnell versteckte er sein Gesicht an der Brust des anderen.

Ran kicherte leise, ließ seine Finger durch das blonde, feine Haar des anderen gleiten, betrachtete ihn mit fast schon liebevollem Blick.

"Nicht gleich rot werden, Omi... Hab doch gar nichts Schlimmes gesagt, oder?"

"Nein...", nuschelte dieser und verursachte mit seinem Atem auf Rans Haut eine Gänsehaut.

"Na siehst. Wie wär's mit Frühstück?"

Sofort schnellte Omis Kopf nach oben, blickte den Rothaarigen an. "Du würdest mit mir frühstücken?"

Ran nickte. "Wenn du mich nicht dazu zwingst, zuviel zu essen."

Verzückt quietschte der Junge auf, sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an. "Bin gleich wieder da. Gibt Frühstück im Bett", grinste er und lief hinunter in die Küche.

Ran konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, stand ebenfalls auf und verzog sich kurz ins Badezimmer, ging dann wieder zurück in Omis Zimmer und blickte sich um, dachte darüber nach, was man alles ändern konnte.

---

Es dauerte nicht lange und Omi kam mit einem voll beladenem Tablett wieder zurück.

"Ist mein Zimmer interessant?", fragte er leicht kichernd, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

"Ja, ich hab mir angeschaut, was man alles ändern kann. Aber egal jetzt, was gibt's zu essen?", wollte er wissen, ging zum Tisch und guckte sich das Frühstück an. "Sieht lecker aus", lächelte er und guckte zu Omi.

"Ja, aber zieh dich erst mal an", meinte dieser. "Sonst gibt's nichts zu essen."

/Und mein Herzklopfen geht nie weg.../ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und versuchte nicht zu sehr auf Ran zu starren.

Dieser lächelte, nickte. "Bin ja schon dabei, Chibi", grinste er frech und nahm sich seine Klamotten, zog sich an.

"Nenn mich nicht Chibi!", quietschte der Jüngere und warf sich leicht aufs Bett. "Ich will kein Chibi sein...", quengelte er.

Ran schmunzelte, setzte sich neben den Jungen und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Du wirst immer mein Chibi bleiben...", meinte er leise.

Der Blonde Junge blinzelte. "Dein Chibi?", fragte er leise zurück und guckte Ran mit großen Augen an.

"Ja... Es sei denn, du willst nicht mein Chibi sein..."

"Ah doch! Doch das will ich!", rief Omi sofort.

Der Ältere nickte lächelnd. "Also... kommt mein Chibi denn jetzt zum Frühstück an den Tisch?", fragte er und schmunzelte, stand auf und hielt Omi die Hand hin.

Dieser nahm die Hand. "Ja", grinste er und stand auf, ging mit Ran zum Tisch um zu frühstücken.

---

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich beide auf in den Laden, da Yohji und Ken diesmal frei hatten.

Die Tage vergingen ereignislos, Rans Zimmer wurde fertig gestellt und Omis Zimmer wurde ausgeräumt und auch renoviert. Für diese Zeit war er bei Ran im Zimmer untergebracht und beide kamen sich näher, verbrachten immer mehr Zeit miteinander.

Doch weder Omi noch Ran trauten sich, dem jeweils anderen seine Gefühle zu gestehen, bis sich Omi schließlich zusammenriss und seinen ganzen Mut zusammenkratzte.

---

"Ran?"

Beide standen gerade in der Küche und buken einen Kuchen für Omis Geburtstag.

"Was denn?", wollte Ran natürlich sofort wissen, was ‚sein Chibi' von ihm wollte.

Mit großen, blauen Augen guckte Omi den anderen an, schluckte leicht. "Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen."

"Und was?", lächelte Ran.

Omi nickte. "Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du mich nicht auslachst oder mich hasst, ja?"

"Omi... ich könnte dich nie hassen und lachen werde ich auch nicht. Also sag schon was du auf dem Herzen hast."

Wieder nickte der blonde Junge, sah auf den Boden. Ran schüttelte nur den Kopf, hob Omis Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte der Kleinere und blickte dem anderen direkt in die Augen.

Kurz herrschte Stille, in welcher sie sich einfach nur in die Augen sahen.

"Eigentlich wollte ich mir das für deinen Geburtstag aufheben, doch da du jetzt schon damit anfängst...", begann der Rothaarige leise und beugte sich herab, verschloss zärtlich die Lippen des anderen mit einem Kuss.

Omis Augen weiteten sich, als er Rans Lippen spürte, schloss dann halb die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss schüchtern.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten, sahen sich mit sanft geröteten Wangen an und lächelten.

"Weißt du, Chibi... ich liebe dich auch", meinte Ran und grinste, zog den Jüngeren in eine feste Umarmung.

Omi freute sich, hielt sich an Ran fest und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er war nun endgültig glücklich und würde Ran so schnell nicht wieder weglassen.

Ende?


End file.
